The present invention relates generally to hunter tree stands adapted to be attached to a selected tree with which a hunter may elevate and support himself for subsequent hunting. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a portable and foldable tree stand which may be quickly and quietly installed upon a desired tree and which securely and safely holds the hunter in a comfortable and safe position readily facilitating the observation of and subsequent taking of game animals.
As will be readily be appreciated by skilled hunters, tree stands provide a number of practical advantages. Skilled hunters recognize the desirability of assuming a relatively camouflaged position as the approach of a game animal is awaited. Since the hunter must often wait for relatively long periods of time until a suitable game animal approaches, he must deploy himself in a comfortable position where his relative safety is assured and his subsequent ease in shooting is guaranteed. Where, for example, deer are sought in relatively dense woods, as is usually the case when hunting in Southern States such as Arkansas, Louisianna, Mississippi and the like, it is extremely advantageous for a serious hunter to elevate himself above ground so that he or she may have relatively unobstructed command of a sufficient area of woods.
For a variety of reasons the use of large, platform-type blinds is often inconvenient for many hunters. Tall platform stands or blinds usually must be permanently left at a particular hunting area. Due to the expenses and inconvenience associated with elevated blinds or hunting platforms, it is usually desirable for the hunter to either own or lease the land upon which such a blind may be built. Where this is impractical, tree stands are suggested, since an appropriately-designed tree stand guarantees the hunter command of a relatively wide area from which game may be safely taken. It is imperative that a suitable tree stand be safe, comfortable, easily deployed, and substantially concealable.
Accordingly the prior art suggests a wide variety of tree stand inventions. The prior art tree stands known to me include some form of seat and cooperating foot rest, and a variety of different structural elements for securing the stand upon a desired tree. Untz, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,645, and Amacker, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216, depict tree stand devices of this general description. Cotton, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,240, illustrates a climbing device in which a pair of operationally linked projecting platforms theoretically enable the hunter to climb the tree. Amacker, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,526 and 4,331,216 and Staveneau, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,474, depict similar "climbing" tree stand devices. Basic tree stand inventions are also illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,124,094 and 3,961,686 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,474.
The most relevant prior art known to me comprises tree stands of the type adapted to be folded between transportable and deployed positions. Usually art of this nature includes some form of seat and cooperating footrest for use by the hunter. Inventions typified broadly by the aforementioned characteristics include Campbell, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,202, Southard, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,482, Van Gompel, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,292, and Gray in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,350 and 3,241,734. U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,013, issued to Sample on Sept. 30, 1980, depicts a tree stand of the aforementioned characteristics, in which a J-shaped hook device associated with the tree stand frame facilitates binding attachment to a selected tree.
However, most prior art tree stands known to me are rather inefficient and difficult to operate with when hunting in the Southern pine forests. In the "best case" analysis, a tree stand must be lightweight and transportable, and it must be capable of simple, quick deployment. Where trees have numerous branches, many "self-climbing" tree stands ae totally impracticable. Moreover, the characteristic shape of most pine trees also limits the ability of the hunter to maneuver a tree stand into correct position for subsequent installation. I have found that it is extremely beneficial if a tree stand can be installed by relatively simple movements directly toward or away from the tree trunk without necessitating sideways or lateral maneuvering.
Additionally, a preferred tree stand must be quietly deployable, and once erected it must rigidly maintain itself in a constant position to adequately support the hunter. Since initial installation will likely occur in the early morning hours in almost total darkness, ease of installation is a critical factor. Also, it is mandatory that a tree stand be capable of one-man erection without the use of hand tools or the like. It is also important that hunter ingress and egress be facilitated quietly and efficiently, and since the tree stand is often temporarily left in a tree when the hunter returns to camp, means for temporarily insuring its security are advantageous.